


Spiderman: A New World

by kornerbrandon



Series: Spiderman and the Protectors [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Identity Reveal, On the Run, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornerbrandon/pseuds/kornerbrandon
Summary: REPUBLISHED WITH DIFFERENT STORYLINE. BEWARE OF FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS.Mysterio got his payback. Now Peter is forced to go on the run, leaving behind his life as he desperately tries to avoid the fallout of the battle in London. His reputation is in tatters, and none other than J. Jonah Jameson ensures that the public believes he is the villain.Yet a handful of people are willing to push against the tide.It's a new world, and not an entirely kind one.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to republish this story. Same title, but a very different storyline. I wanted to jump on that cliffhanger at the end of Far From Home as soon as I could. So, here we go.

"Spiderman's real name is Peter Parker!" The video said, and the photo of Peter flashed on the screen. There was no hiding now. Everyone knew.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted. "How the . . ." He trailed off, unable to find the words. Below, people had started notcing that he was perched on the lamppost. And then came the yelling, the shouting, the screaming. He tried to block it out, but it wasn't of much use.

"SHOOT HIM!" 

"Call 911!"

"Screw that, call the frickin' army!"

Michelle looked up at him, for once in her life unsure of what to do. The crowd was surging and the police were starting to arrive now; some of the cops were already levelling their pistols at him. it was a lynch mob, and she'd read enough history to know how this was going to go. Peter fired his webs at a nearby building and swung away just as the shooting started, heading off somewhere he could find peace. MJ pushed her way through the crowd. She needed to get home, fast.

* * *

Across the city, in a small apartment in Chinatown, Andy Maguire had been trying to figure out his history homework when the same thing played on the TV his mother had turned on. He could remember Peter, but only vaguely. The two had been friends before Peter had transferred to Midtown High. It was a STEM school after all, and Andy was not a gifted student. Still, he remembered Peter as a thin kid with thick-rimmed circular glasses, and not the boy that was being shown on screen.

Peter being Spiderman only made too much sense.

But Peter wouldn't kill all those people, would he? He very much doubted it. Peter was really kind when they knew each other, and being Spiderman couldn't have changed him that much. Could it? He had to figure some things out. He pulled out his phone and called.

"Hello?"

"Kamala, it's Andy. No doubt you've seen the news?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Wasn't Peter Parker a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he was. Haven't seen him in years. Look, Kamala, you're up to date with all the superhero stuff. There's no way he killed those people in London, is there?"

"Can't see any way he did."

"Alright, meet you at the usual place. We need to talk some things over."

* * *

Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page had been sorting through old files when the news came on. Needless to say, all three of them were stunned beyond belief.

"He's a kid!" Karen shouted.

"Can't be more than 16." Foggy added. 

"There's not a chance he killed those people in London. If he helped bring everyone back, then he couldn't have." Matt said immediately after. While Karen and Foggy had fallen to dust, Matt had survived the Blip and was now five years older and wiser. At the time, he'd considered it a cruel joke, but he'd made the most of it. At least he liked to think of it that way. He dared not consider the alternative.

"Well, what do we do?" Karen asked.

"Matt and I helped out a Ben Parker years ago when their landlord tried to evict them. One of our first cases." Foggy replied.

"I knew i'd heard the name from somewhere. Karen can you call him?" Matt asked. Karen did so before passing the phon to the blind man.

"It's ringing, at least." She said. Almost simultaneously, the phone was answered.

"No for the last time, I have no goddamn comment!" The woman on the other end shouted.

"Is this May Parker?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, Mrs Parker, wait! It's Matthew Murdock. I helped you and your husband with your landlord years ago." He said. May went silent for a moment.

"yes, I remember. What do you want?"

"Mrs Parker, is there a chance we can talk face-to-face about your nephew?"

"No! I'm not letting anyone speak to him if I-"

"Mrs Parker, we just want to help him. He's going to get dragged into court at some point." he said. Another moment of silence.

"Fine. I'll come to you. i don't want these media jackals figuring out where i live."

* * *

Jessica Jones had seen the news as well and knew instantly who was knocking on the door of her apartment/office when it happened. She quickly opened the door and ushered Peter-now dressed in normal clothes-inside.

Jessica had done a few turns as a babysitter when bouncing between jobs before Kilgrave got his claws into her and she'd hated almost every second of it. Almost every second because for some reason, she actually enjoyed the time she spent looking after Peter. It helped that he was a relatively obedient child, though she suspected that was because the kid had a childish crush on her. She also knew there was no way he would kill people. 

"You look like shit." She said bluntly as she shut the door after looking to see if he'd been followed.

"Thanks, I'll remember that next time." He replied, collapsing on the couch.

"I remember saying that your desire to be a hero was gonna bite you in the ass one day, kid."

"Lay off." He said simply. Though there was something in his tone that instantly made Jessica realise he was still on edge.

"Relax, kid. They won't look for you here." She said, closing the apartment curtains. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Peter replied. Jessica turned to look at the kid properly now. She remembered he was 17 now, but he looked a lot older than that. Christ, the kid should've been stressing over homework or what girl to ask out, not about his double identity being revealed. "Just . . . thanks for taking me in."

"Not a problem kid." She sat down next to him. She knew that everyone saw her as a hardass, but she had a soft spot for Peter, much as she would deny it. "You've got the weight of the whole world on your shoulders."

"Ms Jones, I . . . I didn't do any of the damage in London. I was t-trying to stop it . . ."

"Anyone who knows anything about you thinks the same, kid. People want someone easy to blame and the crosshair just landed on you." She said. "I've got a burner phone. I'll call May and let her know that you're staying here tonight." She said gently.

"T-thank you Ms Jones."

"Not a problem, kid." She said before heading to get the phone and dialled May's number in.

"If this is another fucking journalist, you can piss off!" May shouted into the phone. Obviously the vultures had already found her.

"May, relax. It's Jessica. Peter's here now. I've said he can stay the night here. No one will know."

"Thank you so much, Jessica. I won't forget this."

"Don't worry about it May. What can I say? I like the kid."

"Thank you, Jessica. I have to go, but thank you so much." May said before hanging up.

"Alright kid." She said, turning to Peter. "Your aunt said you're free to stay here. I'll go out and get you a couple of things. Back in twenty minutes. And don't open the door for anyone." She warned as she left. She returned to find Peter passed out asleep. She thought he'd only been running from the cops for about half an hour, but maybe the stress had finally taken its toll on him. _He's way to young to be dealing with this crap._ She draped a spare blanket over him before grabbing a bottle of bourbon, sitting down and taking a long pull. Peter was a really good kid, and now he was being scapegoated for something he couldn't have done. 

A knock at her door got her attention. She set the bottle down and walked over to hit cautiously, ready to punch the daylights out of whoever it was. "Who is it?" She asked.

"SHIELD." A female voice said. Jessica had heard of them before. The big battle in Washington DC where Captain America had exposed a HYDRA conspiracy within the organisation. She opened the door slightly and came face-to-face with a brown-haired, olive-skinned woman who looked to be in her late 20s.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Daisy Johnson. I'm with SHIELD. I'm here to see Peter Parker." She said. Jessica tensed up. "Relax, I'm not here to take him or anything. In fact, it's pretty much the opposite; we want to protect him. May I come in?" She asked. 

"You make one wrong move and I'll break every bone you have." She growled, opening the door properly.

"I don't doubt it." Daisy said, walking past her.


	2. Safehouse

"That's a hell of a story." Said Daisy. Peter had just finished explaining the whole thing to her. She couldn't say she was able to completely relate to the kid's story (it'd be a lie), but she could sympathise with him. Maybe that's why Coulson had sent her. She was the youngest team member after all.

"What are . . . what are you going to do with me?" Peter asked. "I'm safe here."

"For now, but what happens if you're seen from a window? You'll have to relocate somewhere eventually."

"He's safe." Jessica said. "I don't use credit cards and my phones are either prepaid or burners."

"And if people want to use you as a PI?"

"Then he hides." She said simply. Peter nodded, grateful that Jessica was on his side.

"If I'm honest, Ms Johnson, I feel safest here. Jessica can protect me. And if the worst comes to pass, I can protect myself." He said. Daisy sighed. She was hoping this would be easy. 

"I'll have to make a call to my superior. Hopefully we can sort something out." She said, heading into another room and opening a link on her earpiece. "Coulson, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"He's insisting he's safe here. He won't move."

"This makes things harder." Coulson said. "But I understand his reluctance. It's mean leaving everyone he knows behind. I'll talk with Ms Potts and hopefully we can work out some way for him to stay there. At least for a while."

"Thanks. He's been through a lot. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Hopefully he will. I'll be there in a few days. Just meeting with T'Challa about some things. Coulson out." He said before closing the link. 

"Good news." Daisy said, walking back in. "My commander is letting you stay here. For now. He'll try and work comething out to make this place more secure."

"Thank God for that." Peter said. "How am I going to see my friends? And Aunt May? And MJ?" He said. He could feel his eyes welling up but didn't care. He'd held the tears in long enough.

"We'll work comething out." Daisy said. "I'll be going now. You need me, just press this and I'll come running." She said, handing him a small device with a button on it. "It's a distress beacon. " She explained before she headed for the door with Jessica close behind her.

"Hey, this kid's important to me. Anyone hurts him, they answer to me. Got that?" Jessica said.

"I thought Jessica Jones didn't care about anyone. We monitor all known enhanced individuals. You're one of those people. If you're as apathetic as your file says, why do you care so much about Peter?"

Jessica had to think that over for a moment. "Because he's everything I should've been." She said. "He's smart, brave, kind . . . and too goddamn innocent for all this crap. He didn't need this piled on him. Not now." She paused before continuing. "I did a short stint as a babysitter. Hated almost all of it, except the nights I looked after Peter. The first time I looked after him, it was a couple of week after he'd lost his parents. I'd lost mine as a kid too. I looked at him and I saw a different version of me. That kid is like my little brother, and anyone who messes with him is going to regret the day they were born."

Daisy nodded. "I understand, Ms Jones. We'll do whatever we can."

* * *

The next day at school saw MJ and Ned rarely leave each other's side, concerned as they were for Peter. Michelle still had the Dahlia he'd given her after the fight in London, and she'd held it closed when she cried herself to sleep that night. Ned wasn't that much better; dark rings under his eyes indicating that he hadn't slept at all. Probably because he was unable to. Still, at least the kids at school were kind to them. Even Flash, who quietly mentioned that he'd started a GoFundMe for Peter's legal defence. The boy had seemed genuinely remorseful about his years of bullying Peter. The only one who hadn't changed that much was Brad. Well,he had become more of a jerk about it. As much as she had expected him to be a prick, it didn't stop MJ from hating more and more. He had turned into a complete and utter jerk since they got back from Europe.

"Hey MJ." Betty said. "Heads up, Brad is completely trashing Peter." She said. They walked down the hall to see Brad was indeed trashing Peter to his friends from the basketball team.

" . . . he does come back, I'll turn the bastard in myself." Brad said. "Then maybe he'll understand that an actual person-oh hey MJ." He said, turning around to face them. MJ wasn't scowling or anything, but Ned and Betty had learned by now that MJ had a particular look when she was beyond angry. She looked straight into a person's eyes and her breathing became slightly more rapid, and anyone looking closley enough could almost see a fire of rage burning in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She said lowly. Okay, that was another indicator.

"Back up, back up." Ned whsipered to Betty quiely. The two took a step back, then another . . . and another.

"Be ther in a minute." He said to his freinds, who walked off before he turned back to MJ. "Just Peter. Not only does he get Stark and Captain America killed, but he gets Mysterio killed as well. And then he ditches you. He's not a hero. He's in this for himself and you know it." He said to her. She tried to keep her anger under control, and would have succeeded if Bran hadn't followed up with another comment.

_"His parents and uncle must have just died from shame"_

She punched Brad in the face, hard, before following up with a swift knee to the crotch. Brad doubled over and MJ smashed her elbow into his back, sending him to the ground. "You still want to talk shit about Peter?! HUH?!" She screamed. The rage had taken over now. She kicked him violently in the stomach.

"JONES!" Came a shout. She looked over to see Principal Morita, who was half-shocked and half-angry. "My office, now! Leeds, Brant, get Davis to the Nurse, now." He ordered as he headed back to his office, MJ in tow. he slammed the door shut behind her. "Do you want to explain why you were attacking Brad Davis then?"

"He was trashing Peter-"

"that is no excuse for physically attacking him."

"What? You think it's okay that he goes all out trashing a guy who _saved our damn lives?!"_ She shouted. "Peter has sacrificed more than anyone in this school, yet that sleazebag says that his parents and his uncle died from shame?! He thinks that's okay?! Do you think that's okay?!"

"Get a hold of yourself." He said simply. "You're suspended for the week. I'll call your parents and get them to pick you up." 

* * *

"Anything?" Andy asked. He and Kamala were at some sort of dingy cafe on the shorefront. It wasn't exactly upscale but it was quiet enough that no one would bother them.

"No. He's gone completely dark." Kamala said.

"Can't say I blame him. Is Jameson still being a nutball?"

"What do you think?" She said. Andy grunted. Usually Jameson could be dismissed as a comspiracy theorist, but this time there was video evidence, though something didn't quite add up about the video itself. 

"I still say it was edited. The Mysterio video." he said.

"So do I. But that doesn't mean a thing with no proof. Which means we need to find it."

"We can stop by my old babysitter's place, assuming she still lives there. She's a PI. If anyone knows, it's her." He said. Kamal nodded and closed her laptop, leaving their cold coffees behind.


	3. Chapter 3

I will be deleting this soon. The news that Spiderman is officially out of the MCU has made me too depressed to write it.


End file.
